


As long as it's now

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Breasts, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had known desire before, and lust, but not this fierce, aching need to simply touch and be touched in return, as though nothing else could sate her appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as it's now

The good Sister had barely departed when Ysabeau and Martan fell upon one another hungrily. She hadn't even been able to keep her hands off him when Alma was sitting right there, even though she knew it was inappropriate - she couldn't help it. She had known desire before, and lust, but not this fierce, aching need to simply touch and be touched in return, as though nothing else could sate her appetite.

"On the couch?" he asked playfully, and pulled her close for another kiss.

"We did promise," she agreed once they broke apart for air, even as she was busy working his shirt buttons open. "Either there or the floor."

He chuckled breathlessly, and tossed his jacket aside. "I don't care where, as long as it's now." He knelt before her, pushing her skirts up with both hands as she sank back down onto the sofa. He reached the waist of her drawers and unbuttoned them, and Ysabeau lifted her hips slightly to let him tug them off, together with her stockings. His hands felt warm and sure on her thighs, so comfortable and right as he spread her open and bowed his head to her cleft.

The first touch of his tongue made her gasp, as much at the joy of having her need recognized and given priority as with the pleasure of his ministrations. Soon she was trembling with an unfeigned urgency, one fist clutching her skirts to keep them raised, the other keeping a firm grip on his hair, as though he might try to escape before she'd achieved her aim. Fortunately, it seemed he had no intention of stopping, using tongue and fingers together to rouse her to a peak of such exquisite delight that she bit her lip to try and make it last a few moments longer. She could only withstand the need for so long, though, and finally she had to give in and let her climax overtake her.

He would have kept going if she had wanted, but it was too much just then - she pushed him away gently, panting, and he sat back obediently, waiting for her to be ready to continue. With trembling hands, Ysa began to unlace her outer dress, so that she could let it slide off when she was able to stand again, leaving her in nothing but her shift. Her hair had fallen loose from its ribbon and tumbled down her back in a cascade of ebony curls. She straddled him where he sat on the floor, and could feel how hard he was, pressing against her through his trousers. Her hands pushed his shirt open, feeling his heart pound, but it wasn't enough - she knew they had to be careful, but she still wanted to feel his skin against hers, with nothing between them. "Take them off, take everything off," she pleaded with him, between ravenous kisses.

"You'll have to move," he said with a touch of a grin, and she scrambled off him to let him stand and complete the disrobing that had been interrupted earlier. "And you should do the same," he added, eyeing her shift. It was but the work of a moment to have it over her head and cast aside as well, leaving her as naked as he was. His hands sought her full, heavy breasts as if by instinct, squeezing and caressing them. She had been considering kneeling to suck him, but he didn't seem to want to stop what he was doing just yet, so she waited, shivering with pleasure each time his thumbs brushed over her nipples, and giving his cock some preliminary strokes by hand, which seemed to please him quite well for the moment.

It would be so simple, she thought, and so wonderful, to drag him down onto the carpet and fuck him to the point of exhaustion, but she knew they shouldn't. The risks of conceiving a child were too uncertain. Part of her wondered briefly if it might already be too late, if something unknowable was already taking root inside her, but she pushed those thoughts aside. It was too soon to be able to tell, and until she knew one way or the other, there was no point in taking further chances, as much as she might secretly want to. They had agreed to be careful, and she meant to stick to that decision as best as she could - without giving him up, of course, for that was unthinkable.

"Your tits," he murmured against the curve of her neck. "They're so beautiful... Can I...?"

"You want to fuck them? Come on them?" She was strangely pleased by the way he nodded and blushed just a little when she said the words. For all that he was older, and clearly not inexperienced in such matters, he hadn't become jaded. "Of course," she told him with an encouraging smile, holding them up and pressing them together for his eager kisses.

Ysabeau lay back on the couch, drawing him down on top of her. He wasn't much taller than she was, and they fit together well that way. His cock was just where it was supposed to be, and it would be an easy matter to lift her hips and pull him into her with her legs. As it was, she did part her thighs slightly, just enough to let him slide against her soft, wet inner lips, telling herself that it would do well to slick him for what was to come. He moved against her slowly and deliberately, keeping his gaze locked on her face. Every stroke ended by rubbing across her clit, which was still sensitive from his earlier efforts, so much so that she gasped each time his cock touched it. She twitched and squirmed beneath him, and before she fully realized what was happening, he was inside her, sliding in smooth as silk. He didn't immediately pull away, and she found she didn't want him to, wanted to keep him there as long as she could. She wasn't sure if he had done it on purpose or not - by the look of surprise on his face, maybe not.

He asked her a thousand questions with his eyes, and she nodded her assent to all of them. "All right," he muttered under his breath, and drew back only to thrust into her again, harder this time. Ysa cried out, pulling him to her with arms and legs, and prayed that he would be the one to lose control, that she might have that excuse for casting aside her responsible intentions. She could feel the tension in his body as he held himself back, and longed for him to release it into her. She tried to think of how to tell him any of this, to let him know that it was all right, that it would be all right, that she was sure this was how it was supposed to be, but she couldn't find the words.

Suddenly he jerked back, pulling out of her and, with two or three strokes of his hand, finished himself off so that he spattered against her belly and the underside of her breasts. "Sorry," he gasped, his voice ragged, and she wondered if he felt as unexpectedly disappointed as she did. "I shouldn't have done that, we'd agreed..."

"It's fine," she reassured him, and kissed his forehead. "No harm done." She held him close for a few moments longer, trying to make sense of the strange blend of relief and regret she felt at knowing that he'd managed - barely, perhaps, but still - to hold onto his control, at least this time. She thought about telling him of her secret hope and fear that she might already be pregnant, but kept her silence instead.


End file.
